The Only
by MidnightSymphony01
Summary: Ginny's feeling in a writing mood. Chamber of Secrets fic


**The Only...: A Harry Potter fanfic**

Middi: I just wrote Dobby's fic...now I'm sad. Here's Ginny's, I just finished reading the Chamber of Secrets, so that's still in my head.

~Oo0oOo0Oo~

_How did Ron get so lucky?_

_How did he get to not only, get to Hogwarts first, but he met him? Him? Harry Potter! He's amazing Tom, I really wish you could meet him. I hear he's a prodigy at Quidditch! I really wanted to see him play during the summer, but if the boys hit the balls too far Mum would..._

**Ginny...tell me more about Harry.**

Ginny blushed a hot red to match her hair as the words disappeared from the diary. She quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed. They would think her **mad** if they thought she was blushing at something the book told her to do. And in the Gryffindor Common Room no less! She adored Tom. He was the only whoever listened to her problems, and told her the most amazing stories about the time when even Dumbledore was a teacher! The things he would do! Once, Dumbledore changed the desk into a giant rubber duck! He gave the students extra credit when they put it in the lake and watched as the Merpeople viciously stabbed at it with their spears and tridents. Dumbledore was really an amazing wizard, she was having trouble with just turning a match into a needle!

She wasn't as gifted as Bill, Charlie or Percy. But she wasn't as goofy or enjoyed pulling pranks like Fred and George. Ron was the most ordinary... other than the fact that Harry Potter was his best friend!

_What...would you like to know Tom? I...need to admit...I don't know that much really about Harry... unfortunately... _Ginny wrote with a glum expression.

**What happened to him when You-Know-Who tried to attack him?**

Ginny rolled her eyes. He was always asking about that story. He didn't want to hear how Harry was the youngest Seeker in a century, or how he helped win the House Cup, or how he went into the forbidden forest... He was so brave, and so heroic!

_I told you Tom, You-Know-Who was a really evil wizard but for some reason, when he...tried...to ki...ll... Harry... something happened. No one knows what happened. I'm just glad he didn't...die._

**Sorry you have to tell me things like this Ginny. **Which Ginny once again blushed to. **But You-Know-Who isn't around in my time. And he was supposed to be a great dark wizard. It's just...Amazing. **

_Yes...Yes he is amazing. But he won't ever notice me... _Ginny wrote as she sniffled.

**He will Ginny! One day he'll realize that you're the only one who really likes him! He's your brother's best friend, he'll have to spend a lot of time with you in the future, and when Ron gets in trouble for something, you'll be there to talk with him. **

_Thank you Tom...You're the only one I can talk to. No one understands that. And the things they're saying about him! Like he's Slytherin's heir! He's a Gryffindor!_

**But you said you heard he could speak Parsel-mouth... He might be-**

_NO! Tom, I TOLD you! He's too kind, and amazing to be Slytherin's heir! He defeated You-Know-Who! The most evil wizard in the whole world, he couldn't be the one who would hurt Mr. Filch's cat...he...he couldn't!_

**Well who else could it be Ginny? **His writing looked messy. Like he just angrily scrawled at the diary like a wand casting his spell. Tom was a wonderful wizard he said.

Ginny froze. Tom was mad at her. Mad at her! She was having trouble with her memory lately. She had been tired all the time lately, and she had been covered in chicken feathers recently, she was scared. Percy was even worried about her, and now Tom was yelling at her!

Her eyes blinked back hot tears. She scrunched her face up, small sobs wracking her body. She closed the lid on her vial of ink, threw her still-wet quill into her book bag as she ran out of the Common Room with Tom's diary in hand.

She didn't know where she was going. The only thing she knew was that Tom was mad at her, and she didn't know how to deal with that. She bared her heart to him, told him everything she could about how she felt for Harry. He would never be even think to be with her though. It was all Ron's fault! Harry would think it's awkward if he went out together with his best friend's sister. Ron should...should...

Ginny stopped in her tracks when she realized what she just thought. She had thought that Ron should be taken by the Monster...

And with that she belted down the hallway, sobs renewing themselves in harder gasps of pain. She rammed her body into the girl's bathroom. She whipped out Tom's diary and threw it as hard as she could, screaming in the process. When Moaning Myrtle screeched the toilets and the sinks exploded with water, she just watched as the water got higher and higher, with Ginny still crying in the process.

She heard Filch's wail of disgust and shot herself out of the bathroom. Her secrets dying with Tom's book.

If only...if only...

If only Ginny were Harry's only...


End file.
